runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard
Details Walkthrough To begin, go to East Ardougne and talk to Elena in the house just east of the house where the Plague City quest begins. She will tell the player about how she was able to collect some good samples of the plague, but unfortunately the Mourners took all of her equipment. She now needs someone to sneak back in to try to find it. She suggests that the player should go talk to Jerico, since the tunnel used to get in before has been sealed off. Jerico lives in a house just south of the northern bank in Ardougne and just north of the church. He tells the player that he has arranged for Omart to help create a rope ladder to get over the wall. He will tell the player to go find Omart. Search the cupboard nearby to find some Bird feed and grab some Messenger pigeons from the back yard before you go. Omart is found west of Ceril Carnillean's house in East Ardougne, just south of the castle. He is located outside of the south-east corner of West Ardougne's walls. He will tell you to talk to Jerico (You only need to do this if you didn't pick up a cage and feed the first time you spoke with him). Now head to the watchtower, directly north of Omart. Use the bird feed on the watchtower. Next, open the pigeon cage to release the pigeons. They'll immediately fly into the tower to eat the feed. This will distract the guards. Go south to Omart and talk to him. He'll help the player get over the wall. Head to Martha Rehnison's house first used in Plague City. It is located to the north of the dungeon in the middle of West Ardougne. Pick up the Rotten apple on the east side of the house. Now Right-click to use the rotten apple on the cauldron east of the rotten apple spawn. Accidentally eating the rotten apple does not cause damage. Walk around to the front of the building, and attempt to go inside. The player will not be allowed in because several mourners are ill with food poisoning, and they are waiting for a doctor. Head to Nurse Sarah, who is in the building south of the office building. Search the cupboard in her house to obtain a Doctors gown. Equip the gown and go back to the house with the cauldron. The medical professional attire will allow the player to enter freely. The gown must be equipped each time the player needs to enter the headquarters. Go upstairs and kill a Mourner (level 22) while still wearing the doctor's gown. An old key will automatically be placed in the player's inventory.Use the key on the gate to get inside the room.Search the crates to find Elena's distillator. Exit the Mourner Headquarters. Head back to Omart at the south-east corner of West Ardougne. Kilron will help the player get back over into East Ardougne. Go to Elena and give her the distillator. Elena will extract a sample of the plague, but the results of her test are strange. In order to get further results, she needs some help. Elena will give the player a plague sample, liquid honey, sulphuric broline, and ethenea. ('''WARNING: The plague sample will disintegrate if you teleport)' The samples will need to be taken to the chemist in the western-most building in Rimmington to get some touch paper. Then the samples and paper need to be taken to Elena's mentor, Guidor, in Varrock.Before going further, read the next section completely. '''BE SURE TO GET THE ROBE BEFORE YOU GO THE THE DANCING DONKEY OR YOU WILL HAVE TO BACK TO ELENA AND START THE QUEST OVER FROM THERE.' The plague sample is extremely fragile! Any of the following will cause the sample to break. * Teleport spells * Spirit trees * Teleportation jewellery * Any combat * IMPORTANT: DO NOT TELL THE CHEMIST THAT YOU HAVE THE PLAGUE SAMPLE. He will take the sample and you will have to go back to Elena to get another. Any of the following will not cause the sample to break. * Failing agility shortcuts Note: If any of the samples break, players can get them replaced by talking to Elena. It might be wise to use the Drop trick to get a second set from Elena. The extra set can be banked. This prevents the need for a trip back to Ardougne in case of an accident. Rimmington method 1 Requires runes for teleportation to Falador 1. First, walk the four samples to a bank in Ardougne and deposit them. 2. Teleport to Falador. 3. Withdraw the samples from the bank and walk to the chemist in Rimmington. Rimmington method 2 Requires 60 coins 1. Walk the four samples to a bank in Ardougne and deposit them. 2. Walk to the pier located in the southeastern part of East Ardougne. 3. Sail to Brimhaven for 30 coins. 4. Walk to the banana plantation to sail to Port Sarim for 30 coins. 5. Walk to Falador or Draynor bank and withdraw the samples. 6. Walk to the chemist in Rimmington. Go inside the chemist's house which is located on the west side of town.Talk to him with the four items in your inventory. Say that Elena needs some touch paper for Guidor. DO NOT mention the plague sample or else he will take it away. The chemist will give the player touch paper. The chemist will suggest giving a vial to each of his three helpers: Chancy, Da Vinci, and Hops. They are located right outside the chemist's house. Give Chancy the liquid honey.Give Da Vinci the ethenea.Give Hops the sulphuric broline. After giving the samples to them,' BANK the plague sample and touch paper if you are going to teleport to Varrock'. Once you are in Varrock, buy both parts of the Priest gown from Thessalia's Fine Clothes located on the west side of Varrock square for 10 coins. Stop by East Varrock Bank and pull out the plague sample and touch paper. Go to the south-east part of Varrock where a guard is in front of a gate. Drop the plague sample next to the fence, next to the Tea Vendor's stool. Try to use the gate. The guard will search the player, but he won't find the plague sample and you will go through the gate. Tele-grab the plague sample across the fence. Now, head to the Dancing Donkey Inn and talk to the chemist's assistants to get the vials back. Your inventory MUST have space for the three vials. Having a full inventory will require you to obtain a new set from Elena. Equip the priest gown. Head to Guidor's house in the south-east corner of the gated area. Attempt to enter.Guidor's wife will only let the player through while wearing the robes.Talk to Guidor and give him the vials and sample.After analysing the sample, he will come to a surprising conclusion. Return to Elena in Ardougne and talk to her. She will tell the player to talk with King Lathas. He is located in Ardougne castle, just south of Elena's house. Talk to the king. Quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *King lathas Amulet *Use of the Combat Training Camp *Ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne Gate *Thieving experience according to this formula: XP = lvl * 50 + 500 where lvl is your level in thieving, and XP is the experience rewarded. Quest items Pigeon cage.png|Pigeon cage Plague sample.png|Plague sample Liquid honey.png|Liquid honey Distillator.png|Distillator Sulphuric broline.png|Sulphuric broline Ethenea.png|Ethenea Doctors gown.png|Doctors gown Rotten apples.png|Rotten apples Category:Quests